The Unknown
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: Warning inside. takes place after Voldemorts death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal**

**Revised by my beta: Keshia_515 **

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Hope you like. **

**Warning: BOY/BOY/BOY, Then just BOY/BOY. **

**AN: This takes place after the defeat of Voldemort. And to anyone who has read the book know one of the twins die, but I hated that fact and have decided for the story purposes both survived. Also one other character survives and that will be… what of it… Severus Snape. Applause ;) **

**Harry James Potter the Gay Savior**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

Harry had read the headline five times now and it seemed that no matter how many times he went over it, it wasn't going to change. So he decided to read the article.

Good afternoon. As you know I wrote a book about one Albus Dumbledore and now I bring you new news of our Savior Harry Potter. I have a source who can confirm that he is indeed gay. My source you ask; Ron Weasley's Younger Sister to None other than one of his closest friends Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Harry stopped at this as shock and betrayal both spread threw him. He could feel tears travel down his cheeks. How could she betray him like this? He remembered how upset she had been when he told her he could not love her the way she loved him. He told her that he could never feel that way with a girl. Her eyes had widened before turning into a glare. If he knew then what he knew now he would have never told her that, he probably would have came up with another reason, but he didn't know, he had trusted her, with something he hadn't told anyone. How would Ron react? How would anyone react for that matter.

**Flash Back**

"_What do you mean?" Harry sighed heavily._

"_It means I'm gay Ginny. I have been since third year."_

"_But we kissed." She yelled._

"_No if I remember correctly you kissed me." Harry replied calmly._

"_Then what about the time you kissed me at the Burrow?" She asked still yelling._

"_That was me making sure about my feelings toward you. Even though I knew I was gay… I still felt like I loved you. So I kissed you. I am sorry I never meant to lead you on." He said whispering the last part._

"_Are you seeing any one?" She was no longer yelling but Harry could hear the rising hate in her voice._

"_No."_

"_Have you had any boyfriends?" she asked cringing at the last word._

"_Yes." Ginny's head snapped up at this._

"_Who?" she almost screamed, her face, converting into someone Harry almost could recognize anymore. _

_Harry stared at Ginny as he answered "You don't want to know." Her eyes narrowed again and she put her hand on his shoulder keeping him from escaping._

"_I want to know." She growled, her nails biting deep into his flesh._

"_Don't say I didn't warn you." He paused taking in a deep steadying breath. "My first was Draco Malfoy but that didn't last long; our hatred for each other was too strong, and then there was Oliver; that only lasted a few weeks. My last __lovers__ were Fred and George and we lasted up until they fled from Hogwarts."_

"_You mean to say that you were with both of my brothers? Not just one of my brothers; but BOTH!" _

"_Yes and at the same time. But now we are just friends." Harry quickly explained, hoping to calm her before she dug his arm out if it's socket. _

"_That's just sick." She said raggedly pulling her arm back to her body and covering her mouth as if she was about to become immediately sick._

_Harry's eyes narrowed at her actions. "I warned you." Harry said angrily "I told you wouldn't like what I had to say..."_

_When she pulled herself together she pointed a hard glare at Harry and said to him in the most vehement tone he had ever heard. "You will regret this Potter. Mark my words."_

**End of Flash Back**

Harry glared at the article but decided not to burn it quite yet. He searched throughout the article to see if she had given out any of the names of his lovers and sure enough he found them.

"Tell me dear who his partners were?"

"Of course well first there was Draco Malfoy but it didn't last long according to my source. There was also Oliver Wood his Quidditch Captain and that lasted for a couple of weeks. And last but not least are my twin Brother's Fred and George Weasley. They last until Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts."

Harry growled and threw the paper into basket and casting a burning charm wishing that he could burn the memory of Ginny's betrayal like the paper. Harry stood; he needed to see the twins. And apperated to the twins joke shop.

"Fred, George; are you here?" Harry called out attentively. A pop was heard and he was pulled into tight embrace.

"Harry.", whispered George tightening his hold when Harry tried to turn around. Fred was in front of him then speaking rapidly.

"It wasn't us Harry. We swear we would never do that to you. We loved you so much and would never want to hurt…" Fred was cut off as a finger pressed to his lips.

"I know. It was my fault." He watched as Fred eyes narrowed and continued quickly before the boy could start "Ginny asked me out but I told her I couldn't. First because I didn't feel that way about her and that I was gay. She had asked if I had dated. I told her she didn't want to know but she was hard pressed for answers so I decided to answer her. That is how she found out. I never thought she would go to The Profit." Harry was crying now. "I am so sorry." George looked over at Fred and the boy nodded.

"Harry, love we understand. We aren't…" Fred started.

"Angry with you…" said George.

"It was Ginny who betrayed all of us. We are sorry for what she has done." They both finished together. Harry sighed and relaxed in George's strong hold.

"You know." Harry started looking at Fred. "I've missed you." A smile spread across Fred face. Leaning in; he kissed Harry lightly on the lips before pulling away.

"We've missed you too." The twins said together.

Harry smiled before pulling Fred back to kiss him again. Fred moaned and pressed Harry tighter against George who was now kissing Harry's neck. Harry moaned at the duel pleasure but all too soon it came to abrupt stop when they heard a loud banging on the door. Fred pulled way glaring at the door. George pulled Harry further into the shadows so they would not be seen. When Fred opened the door a furious Mrs. Weasley busted in.

"Is it true?" She screeched "Is it true you were with Potter?" She growled as Fred closed the door and faced his mother.

"Yes. We loved each other. And George and I still love him. We always will." Her eyes narrowed.

"Where is your brother?"

"Right here mum." George spoke approaching his mother. He had asked Harry to stay hidden until they could calm her down.

"Is what your brother says true? Do you love Potter too?" she asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Fine then" Mrs. Weasley started "Then you're both disowned. I will not have two sons who love that Potter boy after what he did to my poor Ginny."

"And what may I ask did he do?" Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful for second before she answered.

"He raped her and you love him. Do you still love him knowing that? Knowing he hurt your sister like that." Fred growled he was now next to his brother glaring at his mother.

"WHAT! Harry would never do that. He can barely get aroused touching a girl! That's why he went and told Ginny that he couldn't be with her, but Ginny being her evil self took the information she had about him and leaked it to the press as a way of getting back at him, and I guess she told you this lie about Harry raping her…" The twins said speaking as one. "Harry is the kindest person we have ever met. But now we can see that you don't know him like we do, and you don't know your daughter either… Disown us, we don't care. We can take care of ourselves. Now leave our home and shop before we throw you out for trespassing." The growled together.

Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley walked away. She had been the mother he never had and he felt a part of his heart breaking as he noticed the unrelenting spark in her eye, she would never forgive him and she would stand by her child until the end and it made his heart hurt to think Ginny had taken that from him. Harry walked out of the shadows needing the comfort Fred and George gave him, but felt darkness close around him. Fred and George turned just in time to catch him as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Surprises**

A raven-haired boy woke with a start. He looked around his surrounding confused. Where was we and more importantly who was he. He looked down and found himself between two red-haired boys. A scream escaped his lips and the boys jumped into action at the sound. The raven stared at the boys and the sticks they held.

"Who are you?" The raven asked fear coursing through him.

"What did you say?" The boy on the left asked

"Who are you... and where am I?" The left twin looked at the right twin worry etched on his face.

"I am George." The one on the right said

"And I'm Fred." The one on the left said

"And you're at our place." They said as one

"Harry; are you feeling alright?" Fred asked

"Is that my name?" The raven asked

"Oh my god George, he seems to have lost his memory."

"I don't think he's lost it. I think he might of accidently block his own memory. Yesterday was too much for him and I think his magic tried to protect him from the pain."

"What do we do then?" Fred asked frustrated.

"We will have to help him remember." George answered sadly. Fred looked down at the boy and tears escaped his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked. George sighed and answered the boy.

"Because you don't know who we are and we love you." Harry's eye widened.

"I'm sorry?" Harry apologized and grabbing Fred's hand. "I'm sorry" He repeated. Fred pulled Harry into his arm and whispered.

"It's alright love. We'll help you remember. We promise." George walked over and wrapped his arms around both his boys.

"May ask you something?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course Harry." The boys said at once.

"What were those stick things you were holding?" Harry felt both boys stiffen at his question. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Harry." Fred whispered pulling the boy closer. "Their called wands and we use them to do magic although there are a few who can do wandless magic."

"You have one too Harry." George said pulling away from the boy and grabbing Harry's wand before handing it to the boy.

Harry hesitated for a moment before taking the hilt of the wand. The moment his fingers curled around the wand it pulsed. Magic wrapped around it and then exploded out surrounding the three boys in a bright blue color. The color faded leaving nothing behind.

"Wow." Harry whispered. "Thank you my friend." Harry said to the wand then looked up at George and smiled. "Hello my love."

"Harry do you… remember us." Harry smile grew a little wider.

"Thanks to my wand; although I still don't have all my memories." Harry said.

"But how?" Fred asked confused.

"I don't know but if I had to guess I would say it was because of my magic. Before you gave me my wand everything was dark. I couldn't see but I could hear. That's how I know I lost my memory. When you gave me my wand the darkness was swallowed by a bright blue light. When I opened my eyes I was able to remember you." Harry explained.

"I'm glad you remember us and your magic." Fred said kissing Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled turning his head so that he could reach Fred's lips with his own. George groaned at the sight. He always enjoyed watching his brother and Harry kiss. Harry pulled his lips away and looking at George.

"Come here." Harry said his voice low and seductive. George chuckled before moving so he could kiss Harry too.

Harry moaned when George slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Fred was now kissing his neck. Fred grabbed at the bottom of Harry's shirt pulling it up slowly. George got the hint and pulling away so Fred could remove the shirt completely off. Fred ran his hand over Harry's stomach and up toward the boy's nipples. Harry moaned loudly when Fred's fingers pinched his hardening nub. George was kissing Harry while attempting to take off the boy's boxers.

Everything came to a halt when the bedroom door burst open. George pulled Harry behind him and glared at their intruders. Standing in the door way was none other than their younger brother Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, and Harry's second godfather Remus.

"What are you three doing here?" Fred asked angrily

"If you have come here to threaten us; Mum has beat you to the punch." George growled

"Were not here to fight." Remus started "When we read the paper; we were worried about Harry."

"Harry I know your hiding. Please come out, we are not angry with you." Hermione pleaded, but Harry did not move.

'Who are these people? How do they know who I am?' Harry asked himself trying to remember.

"Yeah mate; what Mione said." Ron said hoping to encourage him further.

Fred looked back at Harry's almost naked body and sighed. Pulling out his wand he cast some clothes on the boy.

"It's alright Harry." Fred said softly but Harry shook his head. George looked back at Harry for a moment before turning back to look at the trio.

"This is going to shock you." George started. "But Harry has lost his memories. Thankfully though once Fred and I gave him is wand he remembered us. I don't think he even knows who you three are." The look of shock and horror was clear on all three faces.

"But how" Hermione asked quietly.

"When the story was published he came to us. He had no idea that when he told Ginny about us that she would do what she has done. The mum came over wanting to know if it was true and we told her yes. She asked if we still loved him and again we told her yes. She then went on to say that we were no longer part of the family." George explained

"Yeah; then she told us that Ginny had told her that Harry had raped her and that was the only reason she came out with the story on Harry. But George and I know Harry. He would never do something like that. When she finally left Harry, who had been hiding in the shadows, came out and passed out." Fred said pulling Harry close and let George finish the story.

"We awoke to him screaming, thinking it was an attack. But found no one there. We both looked at him ready to comfort him when he asked, where he was, who we were, and didn't even know his own name. Fred and I had no clue what to do at first but decided just to answer his question. Then he asked why we were holding sticks and we had to explain that they were wands and that he had one too. When we gave him his wand magic erupted around the room and when it finally faded Harry had remembered who he was, who we were, and how to us his magic." Finished George; he watched as the trio sank to the floor.

"I can't believe this." Hermione cried.

Ron pulled her into her arms trying to comfort her. Harry watched as the older man got up and approached him. Tears were streaming down the man's face.

"I am so sorry pup. I should have been here sooner. You have gone through so much and now this; it all seems so unfair." Harry blinked; he could tell this man cared for him and decided to try and comfort the man. Harry pulled away from Fred before wrapping his arms around the man.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered "But do you mind telling me your name. I just can't seem to remember."

"My name I Remus Lupin; The red-head over there" Remus said pointing at the couple still on the floor. "Is Ron Weasley and the girl in his arms is Hermione Granger." Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry" Harry said again.

"Don't be pup; we will try and help you remember." Remus said pulling Harry closer

"May I ask another question?" Harry asked

"Of course" Remus replied.

"Why do you keep calling me pup?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Because I am part wolf and that part of me has accepted you as my son; so I call you pup." Remus chuckled.

"Oh; so you are not my father then."

"No pup. Your father died when you were still just a baby."

"I think I need to lie down." Harry said pulling was from Remus.

"Of course; if you wish I could stay and when you wake up we could talk some more. Maybe even Ron and Hermione can tell you things that I might not know about."

"I would like that very much." The twins smiled at him as he climbed into their bed.

"We'll be back." Fred promised

"We are just going to show them to our guest rooms." George explained. Harry nodded and watched as his twins left the room with their guest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Try to Remember**

**(AN-To those who wanted more of the twins and Harry, i am sorry to report that will not happen. Please forgive me.)**

Harry opened his eyes looking around. He smiled when his eyes rested on the twins. They were wrapped around each other. Sitting up Harry pushed the blanket off his body before standing and going to the bathroom. Yesterday had been a long day for Harry. He had lost all of his memories but thankfully because of his magic he remembered who he was and that he had two people that cared for him. Harry sighed looking in the mirror; today would most likely be another long day. When undressed and hopped into the shower; after washing himself thoroughly he dressed and went out into the living room. The man named Remus was already awake and was sitting in a chair reading. Harry was unsure of what to do, but decided to announce his arrival.

"Good Morning." Harry said quietly. Remus lifted his head form his book and smiled at the raven.

"Good morning Harry. Did you sleep well?" The Remus asked

"Yes." Was all Harry said, before sitting at the table. Soon everyone was up and sitting at the table.

"So" Ron began "What should we talk about first." Harry thought about that for a moment.

"Do I have parents?" Harry finally asked.

"No." Remus answered. "They died when you were one." Harry looked at the man blankly. He had no idea how to respond. He didn't remember them; so he didn't know if was suppose to be sad or not.

"How did they die?" There was an awkward silence.

"They were killed." Remus said finally. "They died to protect you." Now Harry was confused.

"I don't understand. Why would they need to protect me?" Remus sighed

"Harry; there was an evil wizard name Voldemort. He wanted to take over the wizarding world and kill all the muggles in the world. But he soon found out about a prophecy that spook of a child that would come to destroy him. In his carelessness he attacked your family and made you the boy of prophecy." Harry's head was starting to hurt. He didn't understand, he couldn't remember and it was making his magic lash out.

"I don't want to hear anymore. I don't understand and it's making my head hurt. I need to leave I can't stay here. I'm sorry Fred, George but I need to be alone until I can remember everything." And with that Harry was gone

"Damn" Fred said.

"Maybe we should have waited longer?" Hermione said

"No shit." George growled.

"Don't take it out on us that he left. He needed to know the truth" Ron said angrily.

"Ron is right. Harry needed the truth if we had lied to him and he would remember he would very angry with us. Now all we can do now is wait for him to return." Remus said.

…

When Harry opened his eyes he was in a large mansion. Not knowing what to do he walked up the stairs and knocked on the large doors. It opened to reveal a tiny elf.

"Oh Master Harry, you have return. I was a wondering when you would come home."

"Ummm… I'm sorry but could you tell who you are and where I am?" The elf looked confused but answered her master question

"I am Winky sir and you are as the Potter Mansion."

"Winky" the elf nodded "I'm sorry I don't remember you. You see I have lost my memories." The elf looked shocked. She then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside sitting him on a chair.

"Master Harry please tells Winky everything."

"Ummm… I don't know much. I don't even know why I lost my memories. All I really know is that I lost them because I don't remember anything up until a few hours ago." Harry looked down at his hands.

"Master Harry; do you mind if I get someone to help you?" Winky asked. Harry's head snapped up.

"No please. I don't think I can handle that right now. Before I came here I meet with a group of people. Fred and George who are the only people I remember because of my magic. Then there was Remus, Ron, and Hermione; who I can't remember."

"You says you know the Weasley Twins sir."

"Yes. When I first woke up I had no idea where I was or who I was. Fred and George were with me and I had no idea who they were either. But they handed me my wand and my magic erupted from the end and I was able to remember who I was, who they were, and that I could do magic." Harry said to the little elf.

"Mater Harry whys do you not wants to see anyone."

"Because when I was talking to Remus he told me that my parents are died and something about a prophecy. But it was all so confusing and when I tried to remember it hurt."

"Master Harry; this man that I talks about is someone who can helps you remember. Please you can trust him not to hurt you." The little elf looked teary eyed and Harry found himself nodding.

"Alright but I don't know how I'll react to him or anything he tells me."

"That's alright Master Harry. Do not worries he knows you better than most of your closest friends do." Harry nodded and the elf popped out of the room.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Introductions**

Winky appeared in front of a small flat and sighed. She hoped the man wouldn't be angry with her. When he found out that Harry lost his memories she knew he would be furious and demand answers she couldn't give. Slowly she walked up to the door and knocked. She waited and watched as the door opened to reveal a tall dark man.

"Winky" The man's voice was gruff and she knew she had awoken him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mister Snape, but I have come with urgent news." The elf said quickly. Snape looked down at the elf for a moment before he opened the door to let her in.

"Tell me what you have come to say and make it quick." He commanded wanting to be left alone and elf squeaked.

"Of courses sir…This is abouts Harry Potter sir." Snape's eyes narrowed. "I don't know hows to explains, but Master Harry has lost pretty much all of his memories sir." Severus's dark eyes narrowed even more.

"Winky, do not make excuses for your master? He stood me up and now he's scared." Winky own eyes narrowed in anger.

"Winky is not lying." She screamed standing up. "I'll show you." Before the man could protest Winky had already apparated them to the Potter mansion.

"Who's there?" Severus would know that voice anywhere and he watched as Harry came into hall only to come to a complete halt.

"Master's Harry; It's me Winky. Winky has brought back the person I spokes of." Harry looked at the pair wearily.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind telling me your name?" Harry asked the man standing next to the elf."

"What are you getting at Potter? Haven't you had enough fun already? You can drop you act now that I'm here." The man growled and Harry took a step back in fear.

"You said he'd help me. You said I could trust him." Harry accused the elf as tears escaped his eyes. "Leave. Now. Please. It hurts." The little elf shook her head and ran to Harry's side as he slid down the wall crying. The elf glared at Snape.

"Use Legilimens and see if he or Winky has lied" The elf challenged; Severus pulled out his wand and cast the spell.

As he dived in; shock coursed through him. Door after door lay in front of him. Each of them had heavy chains and locks. He approached the closet on and tried to remove the chains but he was thrown out of the boys mind. Severus stood looking down at the shaking boy and guilt spread threw him.

"Harry" Severus said lightly gaining the boy's attention. "I should've learned by now that you would never lie to me or to anyone else for that matter. My name is Severus Snape." Harry looked into the man's dark eyes and he hiccupped.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't ring a bell." Harry said as he tried to calm down.

"That's alright Harry. I will help you find away to remember but can you tell me how you lost your memories?" Severus asked

"No but maybe George and Fred can tell you. They are the only people I remember; they had given me wand when they told me I was a wizard. The minute I grabbed the hilt magic pulsed through the room. When it was over I remembered who I was and who they were." Harry explained.

"Then I will go and speak with them. You should probably get some sleep." Severus wanted reach out and hug his raven but he refrained and instead stood. "Winky look after him while I'm gone, I should be back shortly"

With that he apparated from the mansion to the Weasley's Joke Shop. He walked up to the doors and knocked. The door opened and one of the twins appeared. Severus watched in amusement as he received a glare from the red head.

"What do you want?" The red head asked.

"To talk about Potter" He answered and immediately the door opened wider.

"What do you want with Harry?" Severus looked as the other twin came into view.

"I don't want anything with Potter." Severus growled annoyed "I said I wanted to talk about him. The house elf he rescued Winky came to me this morning telling me that Potter had lost his memories. So when I saw the boy I looked through his mind only to find all his memories locked away. I wanted to know the cause so I can help him." The twins looked shocked.

"Why would you want to do that?" The twins asked together.

"Because that boy not only killed Voldemort but saved my life as well. I owe him." Severus answered.

"Fine, come in then." The twins said and Severus walked in. Severus fallowed them put to the second floor. Severus then saw Remus and Harry's two best friends.

"Severus?" Remus questioned seeing the dark man behind the twins.

"Remus" Severus said with a nod of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"To find out how Potter lost his memories so I may help him."

"Do you know where he is? The wolf asked as he got to his feet.

"Yes, but his elf asked me not to tell anyone." He lied "She apparently doesn't want him under any stress. But I have to agree with her." Remus sat back down.

"At least I know he is somewhere safe." And Severus felt a little bad for the wolf.

"So do either of you know how he lost his memory?" Severus asked turning back to the twins.

"No, but we can guess." The answered and continued to explain.

Severus had read the article they had showed him and felt anger rush through him. Hadn't the boy been through enough already did she really have to hurt him some more because of how he felt. Severus left almost immediately after the twins had finished their explanation wanting nothing more than to start and help the young boy.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Research**

Severus returned to the Potter Mansion and called out for the little elf.

"You called me Master Severus." the elf stated.

"Yes Winky. First how is Harry doing."

"He is better now that he is asleep." Winkiy answered.

"That's good. We will let him sleep. In the meantime does this mansion have a library I can use.?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Fallow me." The pair walked down two dark halls before coming to a stop in front of to large double doors. Winky pressed her small hand against the door and it opened.

"Thank you Winky. Go keep Harry company and when he wakes let me know. He doesn't need to be alone now."

"May Winky asks a question." The lef asked.

"You may."

"When you say master stood you up what do you means?"

"Harry wrote me a letter asking to have dinner with him. He said he had many questions for me. I agreed hoping that if we talked things between us could change." Winky nodded.

"Master Severus you is a good man. Winky hopes that you and Master Harry become friends." With that the elf disappeared. The man sighed. He did want to be friends with the boy but he also wanted to be so much more.

Severus pushed his thoughts away and started searching for thing about the mind and magic.

...

"Uggg."

"Master Harry?" The raven opened his eyes.

"Winky."

"Yes."

"Where is the bathroom?" Harry asked looking at the elf.

"Rlght through those doors." Winky answered pointing at a door in the room. "I is going to let Master Severus know you is awake." Harry nodded and got out of the bed as she disappeared.

...

"Master Severus." Winky called.

"I'm in the back. Is Harry awake?"

"Yes he is in the bathroom now. Do you wants me to bring him down?"

"Yes. I must look in his mind again." Winky popped back to Harry room just as he was exited the bathroom.

"Master Harry. Master Severus would like for you to join him in the library." Harry sighed.

"I don't know where the library is."

"Thats oks. Winky will so yous the way." Harry sighed again as he fallowed he little elf.

"Wow." Harry gasped as he entered the large room. "This place is huge." A chuckle caught Harry's attention and he looked over as the dark man walked up to him.

"Yes. This place is huge. How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Better. My head doesn't hurt any more."

"That's good. There is something want to ask you Harry." Harry sighed.

"Go ahead. I'll try to answer."

"May I look in you mind." Harry stared at the man for a moment before nodding. "Thank you Harry. I promise it won't since you're letting me in willingly."

Severus cast the spell quickly and dove in. Once again he was meet by locked and chained doors. Severus walked foward looking at each door. They were all different; there were some that looked shiny and new. And if Severus had to guess he would say that those doors were recent memories. Then the were some that looked used but were not used a lot. Severus figured that those memories were very important but were still a part of Harry. The last type of doors looked, used, broken, and old. And Severus knew that those memories were the one that made Harry who he was. Severus pulled you and looked at the young man in front of him.

"Thank you Harry."

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Doors. And your memories lie behind those doors." Harry nodded.

"Thank you Severus. I want to remember. I hate not being able to remember anything. It's frustrating and it hurts." Severus pulled the raven into a hug.

"I promise Harry if its the last thing I do, you will remember your life." Tears came to Harry's eyes and he buried his head into the strong chest of the man before him.

When Harry finally pulled away and smile spread across his face.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm sure your hungry because I know I am." Severus smile.

"Yes. Winky could you prepare us dinner." The elf nodded and disappeared.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked pointing to the book in Severus's Hand.

"It's about the mind and how magic can sometimes affect the mind. Since that is what happened to you i decided to start here and hope I find what I need to help you.

Pop

"Masters dinner is ready. If you will fallows me." The men fallow have the elf to be led to a large dinning room.

"Wow. Just how big is this place. First the library and now the dinning room. The food smells great." Severus chuckled and looked at the elf.

"Did he act like this the first time he came he?" The elf giggled.

"Oh yes. He was so awed that i thought he would pass out." Severus nodded and watched as the raven took a seat.

"Come on Severus." The man smirked and joined his companion at the table. As they eat Harry decided that just because he didn't remember the man didn't mean he could get to know him. "Severus do you mind if I ask you something."

"No Harry go ahead."

"How old are you." Severus choked and looked at the raven.

"Thirty-nine."

"Were did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts. The same school you went to."

"Oh. So that's the name." Severus nodded.

"I know there were different house, but i can't remember them." Severus placed his silver wear down.

"Well. There was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. You were in Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin." Harry nodded.

"Did? Did you know my parents?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. I knew them." Harry nodded again and this time a yawned.

"I think i'm going to bed. Thank you." Harry stood and left. Severus sighed before he too went off to get some sleep too.


End file.
